House Goodbrother
House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn is a noble house from the Kingdom of the Iron Islands and a principle house seated on Great Wyk. They have produced many Kings of Salt and Rock. The current Lord is Euron Goodbrother, the younger brother of the late King Cotter and uncle to the late Prince Torgon. Their words are 'Answer the Call'. History When Qhorin Myre emerged victorious as the New King of Salt and Rock following the Kingsmoot of 80AA, the man wanted to prove himself. His win lead to his arrogance, and this to his downfall. Against the advice of many older, more experienced Lords, Gyles Goodbrother and his brother Urron included, Qhorin gathered the Iron Fleet and set his sights upon The Arbor. He managed to take several of the smaller isles, but once it came time to assault Redwyne, his pride felled upon the field. And arrow lodged itself in the man’s neck and he died upon the battlefield. The Ironborn rallied around Urron Goodbrother, who many had dismissed at the Kingsmoot only a year prior as a good warrior, but a poor King. He lead them off the beaches and back to the Isles, where he was made King in short time. Urron Goodbrother lead the retreat from The Arbor back to Old Wyk where another Kingsmoot was called. Blinded in admiration, the Ironborn chose the warrior to be their leader, forgetting why they had not chosen him nearly a year prior. They soon remembered. Urron was a greedy man, and longed for conquest. Leading several dozen raids and reavings all over Westeros in his time as King, many Ironborn dying in the process. Finally, his own greed and gluttony killed him, as he had grown old and fat. A kingsmoot was called and his older brother, Gyles Goodbrother, pressed his claim. Every bit the warrior his brother was, plus delusions of grandeur. He won the vote with a silver tongue, promising the glory they once held. It would not be the case. An all out assault of the Ironborn was thrown against the Riverlands, attempting to reclaim what was once theirs. It failed, never advancing past Seagard, and Gyles Goodbrother died, never even lying eyes upon Harrenhal. Another Kingsmoot was called, and Gyles’ son Dagmer stepped forward as a claimant. By now the other Iron Lords and Captains had grown tired of Goodbrother Kings and were more than willing to replace him. All the same, Dagmer was chosen as King. Many whispered he had manipulated his way onto the Throne. Unwilling to accept the results, many Ironborn Lords rebelled, resulting in a proper Civil War. The Rebels were lead by the Young and Quiet Lord Murdoch Greyjoy and his second-in-command and vassal Lord Carron Botley. The Civil War lasted half a year, with a good portion of the Ironfleet being sunk. Much of the fighting took place on Old Wyk, with the resentment between Houses Drumm and Stonehouse flaring up again (Drumm Support Goodbrother and Stonehouse supported Greyjoy). House Harlaw mostly avoided the conflict. In an assault by Houses Greyjoy, Tawney, Sunderly, and Wynch the Rebels stormed Hammerhorn where Lord Murdoch Greyjoy dueled King Dagmer Goodbrother, slaying him in single combat. Carron Botley oversaw the deaths of Dagmer’s family, leaving only the youngest Goodbrother, a boy of nine, Greydon Goodbrother, alive. Goodbrother after the Badbrother House Goodbrother would survive, however. Greydon married a young woman from House Sparr, Gysella. Together the two would go on to have three children, though only one surviving to adulthood. Dagon Goodbrother would go on to marry a Farwynd and have two children, Harras and Balon. Harras inherited when he was just 16 after his father, Dagon, died suddenly. Balon, Harras' brother, died upon the shores of the Trident with an arrow through his heart after he and his men attempted to raid, taking advantage of The War of Piper's Penance. Balon had two children, Greydon and Quellon. Greydon died during a raid on the North, attempting to take advantage of the Bloody Wolf's War, leaving behind a single child, Harwyn. Quellon died childless three years later only a mile away, raiding in an attempt at revenge during the Third Barrow Prince Rebellion. Harras, however, was more lucky than his brother. He lived a long and gluttonous life, ending at the age of four-and-eighty with three children and a belly larger than a whales, earning him the nickname Harras 'the Whale'. He died under suspicious circumstances during a rather nasty storm. Some say his son grew tired of waiting for his Lordship and surrendered his father to the Drowned God. Some may be right. Torgon Goodbrother Torgon, Harras' only son, inherited Hammerhorn at two-and-fifty. Only eight years after taking the throne, he was slain by Lord Chester himself during Harwyn II Drumm's raid on the Shield Islands. His reign of Hammerhorn was one of terror and violence, and his family was not immune from it either. This earned him the nickname Torgon 'the Terrible'. Gyles Goodbrother Torgon's only son, Gyles, inherited after him. Gyles reign was the complete opposite of his fathers. He was a kind ruler, some whispered even a kingly ruler. But that would never come to pass, as he never got more than a handful of votes at the Kingsmoots despite his nature. He was too kind to be an Ironborn King, and he did not mind one bit. Gyles inherited Hammerhorn at thirty years old and died two-and-thirty years later. Those thirty-two years were some of Hammerhorn's greatest. House Goodbrother saw growth not only in their numbers, but their strength. Gyles wed a Greyjoy woman, cementing an alliance between the two houses, going so far as to even getting two Greyjoy kings elected during Gyles' reign. However, the Drowned God needed Gyles more than the Isles did. At two-and-sixty years old, Gyles was slain by King Tristifer II Fletcher during an ill-fated raid on the Trident. Cotter Goodbrother His son, Cotter Goodbrother, inherited Hammerhorn. Cotter sought to continue his father's work, ever improving House Goodbrother's strengthening. Cotter led many raids and reaves upon the mainland and Essos during his time as Lord of Hammerhorn. During the Kingsmoot of 278AA, he was elected King. Not only for his many successful reaves, but his promise to continue his father's legacy of further strengthening the Iron Islands as a whole. War of the Trident Prior to the War of the Trident, Cotter came down with a nasty bout of Greywater Fever following a raid on the Neck. He was constantly near death, his room reeking of death for nearly a year. The Ironborn collectively thought he was going to pass away, even his only son and heir Torgon. The first Ironborn to make his move was Lord Harlaw, striking at the Trident, slaying both Fletcher heirs. Torgon, despite joining Lord Harlaw on the reave, wanted not to be upstaged, and took his sister Gwin Goodbrother, his uncle Euron Goodbrother, and his uncles children on a raid to the North. They were spotted rather early on, however, and then King Torrhen Stark sent his heir Prince Brandon, and his bastard, the White Wolf, to deal with the raiders. In a battle that has since changed House Goodbrother, Prince Torgon was slain by the White Wolf and Prince Brandon Stark was slain by Torgon's uncle Euron. Gwin and Euron's children managed to get their own kills, but not before Euron's eldest son was slain by the White Wolf in a vain attempt to rescue Torgon's body. These losses, and the relative failure of the raid, saw House Goodbrother retreat to the Iron Isles and lick their wounds. Ever Since King Cotter was never the same after Torgon was slain. Though he had a daughter, she was never the apple of his eye. He had everything hedged on Torgon, and he was aiming to be one of the best Lords yet, and possibly even King to follow in his father's footsteps. But that was over with, and all Cotter had left was his daughter. While she was far from a disappointment, actually quite the warrior herself, she was still not Torgon. Ever since the War of the Trident, there were no large reavings, no condoned raids, just Cotter remaining at Hammerhorn, depressed and in a sad state of despair. Finally, the Drowned God gave in and gave Cotter mercy, taking him. Recent Events Euron Goodbrother, Cotter's brother and now Lord of Hammerhorn, prepares for the Kingsmoot. Family * Lord Urrathon Goodbrother, 13BA - 33AA * (m.) Harra Ironmaker, 11BA - 44AA ** Lord Alton Goodbrother, 15AA - 80AA ** (m.) Ora Orkwood, 16AA - 57AA *** King Gyles I Goodbrother, 31AA - 101AA *** (m.) Queen Wynona Wynch, 35AA - 88AA **** King Dagmer I Goodbrother, 72AA - 102AA **** Queen Falyse Farwynd, 70AA - 102AA ***** Lord Greydon Goodbrother, 93AA - 144AA ***** Gysella Sparr, 91AA - 125AA ****** Hagon Goodbrother, 113AA - 124AA ****** Joseran Goodbrother, 118AA - 131AA ****** Lord Dagon Goodbrother, 124AA - 162AA ****** (m.) Kara Farwynd, 122AA - 170AA ******* Lord Harras Goodbrother, 146AA - 230AA ******* (m.) Maryen Myre, 140AA - 180AA ******** Lord Torgon 'the Terrible' Goodbrother, 178AA - 237AA ******** (m.) Asha Humble, 180AA - 237AA ********* Lord Gyles 'the Good' Goodbrother, 207AA - 269AA ********* (m.) Helya Greyjoy, 210AA - 288AA ********** King Cotter I Goodbrother, 231AA - 298AA ********** (m.) Queen Alannys Tawney, b. 236AA *********** Torgon Goodbrother, 255AA - 291AA *********** Gwin Goodbrother, b. 263AA ********** Lord Euron Goodbrother, b. 245AA ********** (m.) Saren Sparr, 244AA - 294AA *********** Gyles Goodbrother, 269AA - 291AA *********** Helya Goodbrother, b. 272AA *********** Greydon Goodbrother, b. 277AA *********** (m.) Arah Orkwood, b. 279AA ********** (sw.) Marianne, b. 240 *********** Boremund Goodbrother, 262AA - 262AA *********** Gormond Goodbrother, 265AA - 265AA *********** Alannys Goodbrother, 269AA - 269AA *********** Roryn Goodbrother, b. 273AA ********** (sw.) Iliana, b. 266 *********** Joron Goodbrother, b. 285 ********* Euron Goodbrother, 210AA - 243AA ********** Dagmar Goodbrother, 224AA - 285AA *********** Dagon Goodbrother, b. 261AA ********* Balon Goodbrother, 217AA - 266AA ********* (m.) Bessie Blacktyde, 220AA - 289AA ********** Loron Goodbrother, 238AA - 266AA *********** Urzen Goodbrother, b. 255AA ********** Joseran Goodbrother, 244AA - 291AA ********** (m.) Gysella Goodbrother, b. 240AA *********** Maron Goodbrother, b. 266AA *********** (m.) Sarra Stonetree, b. 259AA *********** Torwyn Goodbrother, b. 275AA ******* Balon Goodbrother, 150AA - 183AA ******* (m.) Larra Volmark, 142AA - 190AA ******** Greydon Goodbrother, 175AA - 220AA ******** (m.) Rona Kenning, 178AA - 221AA ********* Harwyn Goodbrother, 220AA - 255AA ********** Wulfgar Goodbrother, b. 255AA ******** Quellon Goodbrother, 182AA - 223AA **** Dagon Goodbrother, 79AA - 102AA **** Gawen Goodbrother, 81AA - 102AA *** Gysella Goodbrother, 42AA - 102AA *** King Urron I Goodbrother, 55AA - 89AA *** (m.) Queen Calla Codd, 53AA - 102AA **** Dalton Goodbrother, 74AA - 102AA **** Eurona Goodbrother, 79AA - 102AA **** Yssa Goodbrother, 79AA - 102AA Immediate Family * Lord Gyles 'the Good' Goodbrother, 207AA - 269AA * (m.) Helya Greyjoy, 210AA - 288AA ** King Cotter I Goodbrother, 231AA - 298AA ** (m.) Queen Alannys Tawney, b. 236AA *** Torgon Goodbrother, 255AA - 291AA *** Gwin Goodbrother, b. 263AA ** Lord Euron Goodbrother, b. 245AA ** (m.) Saren Sparr, 244AA - 294AA *** Gyles Goodbrother, 269AA - 291AA *** Helya Goodbrother, b. 272AA *** Greydon Goodbrother, b. 277AA Goodbrother Claimants to the Iron Islands * Kingsmoot of 5AA: 'Urrathon Goodbrother * '''Kingsmoot of 21AA: '''Alton Goodbrother * '''Kingsmoot of 80AA: '''Urron I Goodbrother * '''Kingsmoot of 81AA: '''Urron I Goodbrother - Chosen to be King. * '''Kingsmoot of 89AA: '''Gyles I Goodbrother - Chosen to be King. * '''Kingsmoot of 101AA: '''Dagmer I Goodbrother - Chosen to be King. * '''Kingsmoot of 143AA: '''Dagon Goodbrother * '''Kingsmoot of 184AA: '''Harras Goodbrother * '''Kingsmoot of 222AA: '''Euron Goodbrother * '''Kingsmoot of 278AA: 'Cotter I Goodbrother. Chosen to be King. ' Kings of the Iron Islands # '''Urron I Goodbrother: '''A ferocious warrior who lead the Ironborn after King Qhorin Myre's disastrous attack on the Arbor. Died of his own gluttony and greed, an early death. Ruled from 81AA to 89AA. # '''Gyles I Goodbrother: '''Older brother of Urron Goodbrother, attempting to establish a dynasty like the one Vickon Greyjoy did. A cruel and violent man. Many Ironborn disliked the man. Ruled from 89AA to 101AA. # '''Dagmer I "the Badbrother" Goodbrother: '''Son of King Gyles. He inherited his father’s cruel temper and violence. Some say he won the Kingsmoot by force. He rule was short, as many Ironborn Lords rose up against him. Ruled from 101AA to 102AA. # '''Cotter I Goodbrother: '''A Goodbrother makes a Good-King. Continuing Balon’s hard work for another decade, keeping the Ironborn powerful. Ruled from 278AA to 298AA. Lords of House Goodbrother * '''24BA - 24AA: '''Urrigon Goodbrother * '''24AA - 33AA: '''Urrathon Goodbrother * '''33AA - 80AA: '''Alton Goodbrother * '''80AA - 101AA: '''King Gyles I Goodbrother * '''101AA - 102AA: '''King Dagmer I 'the Badbrother' Goodbrother * '''102AA - 144AA: '''Greydon Goodbrother * '''144AA - 162AA: '''Dagon Goodbrother * '''162AA - 230AA: '''Harras 'the Whale' Goodbrother * '''230AA - 237AA: 'Torgon 'the Terrible' Goodbrother * 237AA - 269AA: 'Gyles 'the Good' Goodbrother * '''269AA - 298AA: '''King Cotter I Goodbrother * '''298AA - Present: 'Euron Goodbrother The Goodbrother Fleet Flagships * 'King Urrathon: '''The main flagship of the Goodbrother fleet. In service since 88 AA, commissioned by King Gyles I Goodbrother. Captained by Lord Euron Goodbrother. * '''Balon's Horn: '''The secondary flagship of the Goodbrother fleet. It was put into service in 274 AA, and was commissioned by Cotter I Goodbrother. Named after Balon Goodbrother, Cotter's uncle and mentor. Captained by Joseran Goodbrother, and sunk in 285 AA during King Cotter's War. Iron Galleys * '''Brandon's Blood: '''One of the larger Iron Galleys, the ''Brandon's Blood has been in service since 165 AA, commissioned by Lord Harras 'the Whale' Goodbrother. The original name, Badbrother, is in reference to both the High King Urrathon Goodbrother, who was rewarded the moniker 'Badbrother', and also to the more recent King, Dagmer I Goodbrother, who was also rewarded the same title. Lord Euron captained the ship during the War of the Trident, and when he returned to the deck of the ship, the blood of Prince Brandon dripped off his sword, staining the deck with Brandon's Blood. Captained now by Greydon Goodbrother. * 'Manderbane: '''Sister ship of the ''Brandon's Blood, the Manderbane was put into service in 165 AA, commissioned by Lord Harras Goodbrother. The name refers to the moniker of one of Harras' close friends after partaking in a rather successful raid on the shores of the Mander, racking up double digit kills and a boat load of treasure. Captained by Roryn Goodbrother. * 'Torrhen's Tear: '''The ''Torrhen's Tear was a ship in service to the Lysene. It's age is unknown. Lord Gyles captured it during the Great Reaving of 265 AA and had it refitted. The name was originally the Quiet Pirate, ''a name found on a plaque at the back of the boat after they captured it, and stuck until the War of the Trident. After her brother was slain by the White Wolf, and her uncle killed Prince Brandon, Gwin Goodbrother renamed the ship ''Torrhen's Tear in a vow to see the King cry as she ripped him apart, tooth and nail. Captained by Gwin Goodbrother. * 'Harrow: '''The swiftest of the Goodbrother Iron Galleys, the ''Harrow has been in service since 245 AA, commissioned by Lord Gyles 'the Good' in his attempt to strengthen and diversify the fleet. Captained by Helya Goodbrother. * 'Backbreaker: '''A hefty Iron Galley, crafted specifically for ramming, the ''Backbreaker, was put into service in 277AA, the last ship commissioned by Cotter I Goodbrother before he became King. Captained by Maron Goodbrother. * '''Sunset Raider * King Cotter * Thrall's Grief * Maiden's Curse * Dagmer's Delight * Horn's Echo * The Red Horn * Queen Alannys * Helya's Harry * Kingkiller * Widow's Grief * Nagga's Fear * Bitch's Beard * Aegon's Arrogance * Silent Sister * Shiver * Filthy Fortune * Goodbrother * Bestbrother * Lastbrother Longships * Joron's Joy * Drunken Pillager * Vicious Jewel * Seven's Shadow * Bay's Ghost * Lord Harras * Disgraced Madness * Lord Gyles * Dishonour * Night of the Narrow Sea * Pleasure * Hammerhorn * Terror of Tyrosh * Pincer * Virulence * Last Damned * Flagripper * Flaming Fury * Insolence * Rolfe's Right Cogs * Father * Mother * Brother * Sister * Son Category:Iron Islands Category:House Category:Kingdom of the Iron Islands Category:Noble House Category:House Goodbrother